Revenge is the sweetest thing
by PdotK
Summary: They knew each others feelings before but why is it so hard for the both of them? With Asuma being involved. Hopefully there will be more chaps to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge is the sweetest thing**

**Disclaimer**: these characters are not mine but i wish they were!

**KAKASHI's point of view**

"_Ahh… please…stop!" Junho cried out as she tightly grasped the sheets of her bed. "No…ahh!…" _

I braced myself as I read the first sentence on page 13. My left hand which was inside my pocket had suddenly come out of its pleasures, it was now constricted on the book… both hands clamped. My head rapidly dug on the book as I continued to read. _Junho moaning from exhaustion blurted out "I-I can't anymore… ahh…im-"_

I instantly smashed my face on the open book and sheepishly giggled in excitement. "hehehe…"My mouth had partly dropped and was ready to mumble whatever she was going to say. My bored left eye widened in excitement and was now compelled to swing to the right, reading the last word. My right sharinggan eye (which wasn't really mine…obitos') was fully covered by my shinobi headband, had suddenly twitched by itself out of curiosity. My legs set itself in a squatting position, ready to withstand any impact. I couldn't resist the tempting lines and I know for myself that the illusion had started to draw me in. I began to feel the rush of blood on my body as I took a deep breath and murmur the words she uttered… "cu-"

"OI KAKASHI SENSEI!"

An unfamiliar voice consumed the entire place and as the echo hit the walls of my ear, I tingled. _Who could have been calling out my name? Doesn't he know that I'm busy reading my precious book…my icha icha _ I didn't look to the person calling out my name nor did I attempt to at least get a glimpse of him. I sank deep within my book and was hoping that it was only an 'angel's call' trying to stop me from the pits of lust.

My hands are still tightly clamped on the book. I was like a kid trying to defend my last piece of candy. I peeked through the top of my book when I heard someone walking towards me. A pony tail was visible, a shinobi armour was in sight, and a scar on his face completed the identity. For a moment I thought of using a jutsu to teleport me to some place where I can finished the sexual scene. But, it was too late. The thrill, the excitement, the fantasy… everything shattered. My moment of deep exhalation to mutter her words began to fade away and I was only left out with a deep and irritating sigh. _You'll pay for this._

"nani Iruka sense?" I dropped my book and glared at him, hoping he would feel the disturbance he did. But I saw his mouth curved upward, eyes shut in embarrassment, cheeks slightly flushed in red and he swayed his right hand behind his head.

"Gomen gomen kakashi-san… uhh…" He said as he gazed away from me. _Good thing he realized the disturbance he made. _As I watched him above (FYI: I'm taller than iruka sensei) I can see his sweat fall down from his temple. At first he didn't bother to wipe it but when it reached halfway through his face he instantly wiped it with his back hand. He didn't notice his sweat scattered on his right face and a few were left on his cheeks._ Iruka sensei you're such a kid. _My heart began to beat abnormal…it was faster than before. Just by looking at him like that, wet and flushed in red made me feel uncomfortable. His wet cheeks tempted me to wipe it but, I stopped myself from doing odd things. _Why am I suddenly aroused by him… wait HIM...a man?_ I swing my head left and right and went back to my senses. _Hmm…Maybe the book made me insane? Ow well…_ I composed myself again turning to a cocky type. My eyes locked on Iruka and I hummed in a low tone.

"Hmm…?

"My students are nagging me since yesterday about this. They wanted me to give them a 'demo' about fighting styles and techniques…. Uhm… would you mind helping me a bit kakashi-san?"

I wanted to say 'no' but there's something in him that pushed me to say 'yes'. His pleading eyes still stared at me, waiting for a response. I can feel the heat coming out of its body and his breathing…exhausted. I can tell that he's tired from today's lesson with his students_. How pitiful you look iruka sensei. _ I left out a sigh and said… "hai hai"

"Arigato Kakashi sensei, here's what we do…" He whispered through my ear. I can smell his imperfect scent. My senses focused on everything he said and nodded when he has finished. His students was only meters away from us and I heard one of them said out loud

"Look at the white haired man, I bet his old, his going to lose to our iruka sensei!"

_Just watch and learn little kids. _I grinned and took a few steps backward ready to block his attacks. I waited…

"Go iruka sensei! Kyaa…!" His female pupils yelled out.

"Yosh!" He shouted and was rapidly punching me through the face but I instantly blocked his attacks. When his turn was over I grabbed his right hand and drag it over his back, I did the same with his left, and now his two hands were constricted by my huge hand. I twist and grip it lightly so as not to injure him. But in my surprise I heard him shout from pain and I let his hand slipped from my constriction. _Well, that wasn't painful enough?_ I know it was my fault, it was not part of the plan grabbing him and pinning him. I couldn't resist sabotaging his well planed act. This is my vengeance for disturbing me. _Let's make it natural for the students shall we? _I smirked behind my mask.

He quickly moved back, stared at me in anger and made a couple of hand signs… _a jutsu? Now his mad at me. _Nonetheless, I didn't mind understanding what jutsu he was performing, I just remained calm from whatever might happen.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and instantly ten iruka surrounded me. With my sharinggan eye fully covered I could not tell who's who. The facts are on and the only option I have is to raised my shin obi headband and uncover my sharinggan then, attack the real iruka without spending too much time on the fight scene. And with things going easy I can come back to my icha icha paradise. So I did what I have to do.

Before he attacked me, I raised my headband revealing my sharinggan and instantly teleported to the real iruka. My hand holding a kunai was now pointed in his neck. "I think we're done Iruka"

"UH… hai Kakashi-san, arigato" he whispered.

I put my kunai on my holster and tapped iruka's shoulder. "I'll be going now"

"Hai" he said without facing me.

I walked out from the scene with a smile on my face. _Vengeance successful_. But as I was walking away from them I heard a student of Iruka said "Sensei, that old geezer was way too strong for you!"

"He's just an old man and I will not let an old man get hurt, would I? so, I gave him a chance… " RIIIINNGGG "Alright kids, dismiss! By the way, practice throwing your kunai."

"Haaiiii! Sensei Iruka! see yah"

What a little wit you are Iruka giving me a chance to win. That was really nice of you to do. And who are you calling 'old man'? I'll show you what a real old man can do.

"Yo!"

"UH? Nani kakashi?"

"Come" I forcefully grab his hand.

"Ah… where?" his eyes stared at me, pleading for answers.

"Don't stare at me like that." I stopped and stared back at him, my hands was now lightly holding his hand.

"Wher-" I cut him off by my lips, and forcefully pushed him back so that he was against the wall.

His eyes wide open staring at me with out meaning. I can see his whole body numbing.

"I didn't know your body was this slender and sensitive… Iruka"

*SLAP!*

_No Iruka! don't run away. I-I didn't know what I was doing. You made me do this, you are so tempting. I'm sorry…_ I kept on begging for him to stop but he didn't and the sound of his footstep was all that is left.

**Iruka's point of view**

"Why…why did you do that Kakashi" I wiped my mouth in disgust and ran as far as I can. My heart was beating faster and it was slowly being fused with pain. _We're both men._

The rays of the sunset strike through my eyes and I was awakened. I poised myself and went on running towards my home. _Maybe it's only a delusion_. I thought to myself as I reached out to my doorknob. _Are you just playing me around? _

"Hey"

A huge hand grabbed my doorknob; it was like he was trying to prevent me from entering my house. I wiggled my thoughts hoping that it was another illusion.

"Hey, Iruka"

I could not bear the tormenting thoughts so I burst out. "Stop it?" The hand gripping my doorknob had suddenly vanished. I knew it was Kakashi standing beside me. I knew it was him judging by the voice and the scent. I did not look at him. I was so sick of him and I was so sick of myself.

"I'm sorry Iruka, I didn't mean to"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi-san, goodnight" I opened the door and slam it behind him. My back leaning against the door and I can still feel his presence through his breathing. _Please leave now_.

Finally, I heard a puff of smoke and he's existence was empty. _Now Iruka, keep your emotions out of this and call it a day_. "Yosh" I said with my right hand clench, raising my spirits up. I walked towards my wash room and sprinkled some water on my face_. Nothing happened, that is just about it._ I went into my bed and grab my sheets. The moon was quite a nice view in my room. It was grey with a touch of yellow light, a light that was given by the sun. They are so far away from each other yet their lights perfectly blend together.

**Kakashi's point of view**

_I know you like me from the start but why are you running away from me? We're both making each other's feelings so hard, why don't you just give up and let me love you the way you wanted it to be._ I left out a sigh each time I thought of the hideous act I did to him, his first kiss. A kiss that wasn't passionate but a kiss that was so imposing and was only filled with lust. I really need to talk to him, now.

Before the sun shines in Konoha I rushed myself down into my apartment and went into Iruka's. I know he's not yet awake at this time so I jump up into his open window and had found out that he was still drowsing off. Minutes had pass and I was still staring at him, trying to memorize every detail of his pretty face and his dainty tanned body. My fantasies ended when I saw him move his body and scratch his eye.

"Ugh…"

His eyes move to search for his clock but he instead found me standing beside his bed.

"Ka-kakashi san? What are you doing here?" He sat up and his blanket drop off.

I stared at his upper body that wasn't covered and told him "I came here to apologize"

He knew that I wasn't looking at him in the eyes and he knew that I was sensually staring at his body. He grabbed his blanket and covered his whole body "Get out, I don't want to listen to you anymore"

I figured that he was trying to push me away again so I sat beside him and tightly hugged him. "Let's not make it hard for the both of us, I know you want me"

He didn't move an inch nor did he speak but I felt a drop of liquid on my shoulder…his tears. I released him from my clutches but he took a hold of me and finally he said "I don't know what to do anymore kakashi, my heart is aching and I-i can't stop it every time I see you, it isn't right, can't you see?"

"I know you're trying to fight this feeling but, don't put the blame on yourself. It hurts me more."

"I-I love you but I can't" he whispered through my ear and left a sob.

"We'll work this out" I said and this time kissing him more passionately. I thought he was going to kiss me back but instead, he pushed me away. His teary eyes sparkled in the morning, his upper body visible, and his hand clenched on the blanket. He looked down and didn't face me.

"Not like this"

"Sorry Iruka" I said and went home disappointed.

_I'm tired of being the old good guy. I'm so fed up with you trying to make things complicated. If I can't persuade you like this then I might as well try the hard way even if it means hurting you. I will thoroughly satisfy you until your body begs for me and until you couldn't live without it. _

**Iruka's point of view**

_This feeling of mine towards you will soon pass out._ KRING! I looked at the clock and saw it was past 6 in the morning, I need to hurry before my students kill me. Late was not in my vocabulary and attendance was a compulsory factor that everyone should practice. Being a teacher isn't as easy as it sounds for it takes a lot of patience to lecture those rascals. I chuckled.

"Ahh… it's really nice to forget all about it, resist okey?" I said to myself as I was walking towards Konoha School. When I close my eyes I see him, when I thought of nothing I think of him, when I'm alone I feel that he's just near me, and when I-. Wait! I should be resisting him right? What am I doing mulling him over? And so I thought of other things like why are we wearing this kind of outfit, I mean we're suppose to be teachers, we should be wearing formal clothes like a Polo shirt and a neck tie. "Hmm…" What's the use as long as I'm happy being with the kids I'm fine with whatever it is. "Oh no! I need to hurry up or I'll be late!"

"Iruka!"

A virile tone stopped me from running and I looked behind and saw Asuma sensei. He waved his hand and I waved back at him. He walked towards me and I smile and said "Good morning Asuma-san"

He stopped in front of me and I saw his hand from his pocket, he was getting some kind of a, uh… cigarette! It was his habit of smoking even if its early in the morning, I don't how he manages to keep his health on track but smoking at this time of the day is really bad for his health.

"Good morning too Irkua" He lighted his cigarette and puff a smoke.

"Asuma-san you shouldn't be smoking here in the campus, there are kids out there"

"Don't bother them and worry about yourself" He said puffing a smoke in front of my face which left me coughing for a couple of times.

"What do you mean Asuma-san?" I didn't get what he's saying so I asked him what it is. _Did he know? Did he saw it?_ I doubted at first but from the looks of his face, it was something serious.

"You know what I mean Iruka, before sunset I saw you and kakashi on the street"

I didn't answer him back quickly. Fear consumed me and my heart began to pound faster. I was nervous because if he knows what happened then, everybody else will know. My career as a teacher will end and all that is left out in me is shame. Nobody knew between us and kakashi, it has been a secret and now everything will be unveil because of Kakashi's reckless act. I knew from the start that having this feeling for him will cause me trouble.

"Come, we'll talk about this some where"

"But- I have a class"

"I will tell them your sick and have a substitute teacher for you"

We walked and walked and walked, I didn't know where we're going. I let myself be lured by him because if I try to defy him I knew he would spread out about us. He snatched another cigarette in his pocket and lighted it.

"So, tell me iruka what's going on?"

I looked at the place and noticed that we went into the forest. His smoke was making the fresh air polluted and made me hard to breathe. I answered back without paying attention.

"I- I don't know…"

"WHAT! You don't know? Are you trying to fool me, I saw everything!" He yelled.

His voice was full of anger that penetrated my heart. I was so scared because it was my first time to see him like this. We were friends and I know him but, now I see him as a different person, a friend that never existed before. A lot of thoughts poured into my mind and a lot of emotions seeped within me. I can't control it anymore. The shame that might happen when the whole konoha knows it, the pain kakashi caused me when I admitted my love for him and the reality of loving him is forbidden. There was only one option that I consider and it was giving up.

"Please, don't tell anyone what happen… please, i-I'll do anything, the students need me and I really love my job as a teacher!" Tears run through my cheeks but I wiped them instantly for it is inappropriate to show one's emotions especially when you are a shinobi.

"Anything huh? You know Iruka I liked you from the start but you are too difficult to tame and now that I have you right in front of me I guess it wouldn't be that much difficult now, would it?"

His confession left me out in a blank_, Asuma liked me? is that why he always wakes up early in the morning to pick me up just to get to school, is that why he always eats lunch with me, is that why he always sticks with me every time I was alone… What a fool I am to think that he was just a friend! No wait! He is a friend, maybe it's my entire fault and I made him like this! No-no! Kakashi said I shouldn't blame myself…kakashi? Why did I think of him?_

"I-I don't- …" I was cut off by his lips. He played with my tongue but I didn't do anything. It was disgusting when some one pushed you to do things that you don't want. My mouth was wide opened and was ready to receive whatever he does to me. _This is my punishment._

"This is what you are going to do" His lips and tongue was still against me but his gazed was on the right. So I looked and saw Kakashi staring at us.

_Am I dreaming, yes, this is all a dream… a bad dream? I closed my eyes and wished for it to end._

**Kakashi's point of view**

Meters away from them I can see Iruka enjoying what he's doing. Asuma-san was gawking at me as he was doing it with Iruka. I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed in front of them and yelled "Iruka!" It wasn't enough, he didn't hear me. I yelled out again and this time grabbing his hand "Iruka!"

"Ka-kakashi?" he said as he stared at me with wet eyes.

Asuma and Iruka were standing beside each other and I was in front of them. Asuma let out a cigarette and blew out a smoke "You got yourself here a nice slut, isn't Kakashi?"

_Did he say slut? What does he think about Iruka- a bitch? He's a ninja and no one has ever commanded a bold person like him. There must be some reason why he is all doing this, isn't Iruka? Answer me! Is it him you chose over me? Am I not to good for you?_

Iruka was just standing beside him and was looking on the ground. He was trying to conceal his emotions as if nothing has happened._ Don't worry I'll save you. _I kept myself composed and blurted out "He isn't Asuma sensei" The situation is going to get worst if I didn't control my anger. I looked at Iruka and said "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and made a couple of hand signs that transported us into my apartment. Before I could say any word he suddenly released my clutches to him.

"Why did you do that?" He said but still never looking at me, his eyes were letting out drops of tears and his cheeks were flushed in red. "Why Kakashi, why do you always have to make things worst? Can't you see I had move on" He wiped his tears and some were scattered on his cheeks.

_Moved on? That was just a minute ago and now your fine with another guy? What is wrong with you Iruka, tell me there's something wrong and tell me you're just joking. I will show you that I am better than him._

I lost my self control because it's been a couple of months that I have been practicing abstinence. I made up my mind last night that if I can't get him by being a nice guy then I might as well try the hard way. I took a hold of his hands and tie them both. I lay him down on the bed and removed his shirt off. His upper body was now visible from my starving eyes and the moist from his body was making it more delicious to look at. He was trying to resist me and yelled out "Stop! What are doing Kakashi-san?"

"I have been abstaining myself from you and now I can't refrain anymore" I kissed him on the lips and opened my mouth to release my tongue but he kept his lips tucked in. "Very persistent aren't you?" I moved my tongue into his right nipples. Licking every portion of it and sucking it until he left out a moan. His nipples were getting hard like pebbles and I continued. I played with his left nipple by pinching and rubbing. I looked at his face and saw him flushed in red. His facial expression was begging to be coddled. "Stop, I can't" he said as I was teasing him.

I moved my hand down to his groin and touched his erect member. "My iruka you're getting hard." I lightly hold his member and began to slowly move my hand up and down. His voice echoed through my ears and I couldn't stop satisfying his wants, his cries were so desperate that I think he needed more. His seeds were coming out but I injected my thumb on his tip and looked at his sensual face "Coming already?"

He didn't look at me but I saw his face all reddened and his eyes were pouring out droplets of tears. He left out a gasp and said "Please stop it"

I heard what he said and didn't bother to listen to his request. His cries made the situation worst, I again moved my hand up and down his shaft with my thumb still on his tip, trying to prevent his seeds from coming out. Licking every part of his shaft he left out a loud moan and yelled at me "Let it out please"

His eyes were shut and tears fell from his cheeks and from that moment on I was awakened. _Wait what am I doing, I thought I was going to protect him and love him as much as I could but this is all wrong._ The seeds were forcing its way out of his member and I can see his hard facial expression so I released my thumb from his tip. "Ahh! ha-ahh" His seeds spurt out on my face.

"We're just starting Iruka" I licked some of his cum on my face and grabbed his head onto my member. "Suck it, just like you did with Asuma" _Lets not make it hard for the both of us iruka, you can just tell me that you love Asuma and he has already taken you in bed. _ He opened his mouth and sucked just half of my member, he wasn't moving his mouth, he was just there doing nothing. "Stubborn eh?" I let his mouth out of my member and stripped his pants off and now I can see him all naked and wet. Since his hands are tied there was nothing else that he could do to resist me. I was all in control of my petty games.

I grabbed both of his legs and stretched them all out so as to expose his sensitive part. "What a nice view here Iruka, did Asuma also enjoyed this part?" I licked and sucked his shaft and all I can hear was his moans. He didn't even utter a single word about him and Asuma.

I inserted my two fingers on his hole and explored every part of his insides, whirling it and pumping it in and out. He bit his lips to hold back his cries and a little blood poured out, he licked it. My fingers were still on his hole and when I pull it out his fluids came gushing out like a broken water pipe, his member was twitching in excitement and his back was arching a little.

I continued to do him until he burst out with his mouth wide open and wet "Ahh… I-im cumming…more"

"Who said you can cum, hmm?" I stopped and asked him with a straight face. _You're going to be mine until your body thirsts for me. _He gazed his eyes in me but he soon drift it away when I tried to look. His whole body was heating up with the moisture from exhaustion, I can feel the warmth of his breath when he utter "Ahh…ha-ha" he was panting like a puppy who wants a drink.

"Ask properly Iruka"

"Please kakashi-san" he said and he sat up and kissed me on the lips.

"Very good Iruka but I'm not going to untie your hands yet, so be good"

He nods and sat on the bed patiently, waiting for his master's command.

"Now, suck"

He licked the tip of my member and began sucking it in and out. My limit was coming and before I could tell him to stop and move away, it spurts out on his face and mouth. "Sorry Iruka" I wiped his face with my hand and before I could eat my own cum he suddenly grabbed my hand and licked every portion of it and he said "I-its okey kakashi"

His erect member was dripping with his own fluids and his whole body was numbing from the heat of the scene. I couldn't held myself together so I grabbed both his legs, position my member from his hole, and dig it in. He cried "Ahh… ah, ahh it won't fit thru" His back arched with the sore of his hole.

"Don't pretend iruka, I know you did this a lot of times with asuma"

Passion turned to rage and the thought of how he constantly kept his mouth tuck when I asked him about asuma added more fume. His persistence to be an innocent man was not comforting for me. I plunged deep within his, until my balls touched his.

"AHH! Stop i-it hurts…ah!

His whine didn't provoke me. _What a liar_. My hips didn't do the pumping yet, I was there looking at him… his aching expression, his blushed cheeks, his shut eyes with a tear on its side and his body wet all over. _So enticing…_

"I'll make you feel better"

Lust and rage fused in me. I pounded him with out pity. I increased my pace with the anguish I felt and every time I pushed it in his cries were louder "AHH! No-not so hard… ah…please" He pleaded but again I didn't respond to his request and rammed him harder that he could never imagine. "Say that I'm much better than him".

"AHH! nooooo! aha… ha"

"NO?"

I continually pound him. The sound of his voice every time I enter him doubled the pace. Sooner I noticed that his cries ease off and the whole room became silent. All I hear was the squishy sound I make when I move my hips. But there was no movement, no cries, no plead…

"Hey iruka?" I stopped and grab his jaw "Iruka…?"

The silence made me worry. I lightly tapped his cheek to wake him up but nothing happen. My member twitched when something ooze off from his hole.

"_BLOOD?... what, he's still a virgin?" _I again gently tapped his face… My heart pounded so hard that I can't breathe enough "Iruka… iruka!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Iruka slowly opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling. Everything that caught his eyes was blurred. His senses were slowly recovering from the agonizing pain he had last night.

"Uhh… where am I?" he said with an aching tone. No one heard him because nobody was inside the room. He spoke again and this time his voice was loud enough to be heard but still, it was pointless. The only sound in the room was the roaring of the ceiling fan. "Please… can anyone hear me" He panicked and stood up from his laying position. The white sheets that covered his whole body have slipped. There was a second delay for his brain to comprehend that he was naked. "What the?" He got curious and raised the sheets to look if his lower body was also naked. "No way! I must be dreaming" He deeply closed his eyes but after a few moment his concentration was cut of when he heard someone's footsteps. It was coming straight to his bed.

"Hahaha… my my iruka! First of all you are not dreaming"

Although he sensed something familiar, he still didn't bother to open his eyes. There was complete silence but Asuma break the solitude of his focus.

"I'm glad you're awake"

"It is real, I am not dreaming" He said and carefully opened his eyes to meet Asuma.

"Of course you're not" He sat beside him facing his back against iruka. "You know…"

Iruka didn't pay attention for he was moving his head left and right to inspect the room. His attention was focused on the tray that contained a lot of cotton balls with blood. He wondered and began to think but his mindset was still in a blur.

Asuma twist his body so as to face the tanned man. He grabbed his jaw and seriously looked at his eyes. "You know, you're hair has gotten longer" He motioned his left hand to touched his untied hair.

**Iruka's point of view**

My eyes met his for a second "Uhh… yea?" Then I looked down and stared at the white sheets that covered my lower body. _The hell am I blushing for? _His fingers played with my hair, fondling and twisting. "Aren't you going stop asuma-san?" I asked him nicely. There was no verbal response from him but instead; a smile settled everything for me to know that he is just playing along. "Okey… since you don't like to stop…" I sighed and wiggled my head. "Why am I here?"

His playful fingers suddenly stopped and then he bursts into laughter "owh c'mon Iruka sensei you can do better than that" He stood up and dive his hand into his pocket, searching for something then, he mumbled "Damn it! Where the hell is it?"

His remarked made me irritable so I shouted "I don't know what you are talking about and I don't even know what's happening to me right now!" I tried to get up and move but my lower body seemed to be numb from something. "Ah-AHH!"

"Hurts?" He teasingly asked without looking at me. His whole attention was focused at his pocket then, he again mumbled "Hmm… I know it's somewhere in here" His hand moved, touching every corner of his pocket.

_How can he stand in front of me and not listen to my questions!_ _That's it I'm loosing my patience now._ I slowly moved my legs into the corner of the bed but every time I struggle and exert force, my hips and thighs seemed to have been beaten. "Ah… ahh…ah-"

"You don't have to force yourself" His concern tone sound absurd so I left him out with a disgust and irritated facial expression "Tch! yea, right" Before I make a leap from the bed, I tied the white sheets around my hips. _Why on earth am I naked?_ "Ahh there you are!" I said to myself and inserted the right corner of the sheet to the hole I made on the left part.

"And where do you think you're going?" He finally gazed at me with his raised left eyebrow.

I didn't stare at him for I was busy knotting the sheets around my hips. I blurted "Out"

There was a few moment of silence until I heard a ticking sound and then a deep inhalation. I raised my head to look at what he is doing but before I could do that the whole air was filled with smoke. "Will you please stop that, geez…" I coughed and swayed my hands left and right to clear the air.

I braced myself for the leap. I lowered my right foot to touch the floor then instantly raised and swayed my left leg for the step. As soon as my feet touched the ground my right leg suddenly twitched, making me stumble. The long sheets of the bed made the situation worst because I stepped on it and slipped. "Ah… Ahhh!" I yelled out and closed my eyes.

"See, I told you"

The next thing I know was that my whole body was rested onto his chest. Right arm clutching my hips and his left hand holding his cigarette. He inhaled and puff a smoke. "You okey?"

The whole position was embarrassing so I put both of my hands onto his chest and pushed him a bit. "Uhh yea, thanks" I tried to stand up but my thighs was still numb and in pain to support me, I stumbled again.

He dropped his cigar and tightly clasped me with his both arms. "Hey easy, why don't you rest for a while and let me handle everything, I'll see to it that there's a substitute teacher in your class"

Speaking of class… I suddenly thought "How many days has it been?"

"About two to three days, beats me?" He shrugged. "Just relax, you're still in pain" He then, grab both my legs using his left arm and his right arm to support my back. (It's like a wedding scene where you carry your bride into the room, ready for a honeymoon) I blushed and nodded. He positioned and laid me back to the bed

"You've lost weight" He said with his face inches away from me. He lightly lift my head and fixed the pillow.

**Kakashi's point of view**

_Does he know? Can he still remember? Did my altering jutsu worked on him? _I thought as I was walking across the streets of konoha hospital. _I should've done that. _Moving my head left and right then a sigh. _Now, where was his room?_

"Oi Kakashi sensei!"

I looked back and saw sakura waving his hand. She walked towards me and whispered through my ear "My my kakashi sensei, you did a bad thing"

"I know, is he alright now?" I sighed.

She tapped me on the back and smiled "Ahuh"

"Thanks sakura, don't tell anyone okey?"

"Don't worry I won't sensei. Ow! By the way, he's at room 108" She said and walked out.

There was something in her tone that assured me that she isn't going to tell anyone. I trust her. I know, because that's the least I can do for now. There's no option to over think too much. What's important to me is him.

_Now time to look for him… first floor, 101…102…103_. I stopped when I heard someone yelled out from any of this room. _Hmm?_ I continued and walked, looking at every door my eyes met. _104…105…106_

"Ah…AHH!"

"Hurts?"

_Great, doing it a time like this? Disgusting people. I sighed again. Speaking of disgusting, what I did last night was considered to be…uh well, not disgusting but inappropriate._ 107…108 Ahh there it is! What, it's opened?"

I thought of entering now but I couldn't. I don't have the guts to face him yet. He might know… or maybe not. Either way, I'm still at fault. Sighs. It took me a lot of time to decide on whether to enter or not but when I'm starting to pick the right choice, and when I'm starting to opened the door, I heard a shout again. This time it was from this room.

I peeked through and saw iruka half naked and was standing_…wait, he's leaning? With whom_- I shifted my sight to the left but it wasn't enough. My sharinggan eye was covered with my hitae tae. _Ugh c'mon, don't be useless…a smoke? Who could have- ASUMA! _There was no doubt that it was him. I stopped peering and just settled my whole body outside the door. Facing my back against the wall. I couldn't bear to watch them, not in this kind of situation. _But there was blood and-_ My thoughts stopped when I heard him shout again.

"Ah…Ahh!"

"See, I told you… you okey"

"Uhh yea, thanks"

I walked out across the room, away from the room. _What a waste of my time, uh, shit, I can't take it!_ I again went back to room 108 and wished that everything was just a friendly visit from him. I peeked and the last thing I saw was Asuma carrying Iruka to the bed and fixing his pillows.

I set of off and went out of the hospital.


End file.
